The Prompt-Supermarkt : SPN-HP
by WRose
Summary: How Harry could meet Crowley and others. **There's no promts-section on FFnet. I'm going to post prompts and "small" stories.If one writes story with them, please add that you have it me and PM. I want to read them. **** cDisclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Supernatural series.
1. Chapter 1

_**15\. July. 2018**_

 **Rehire Mark Sheppard as Crowley! Mr. Sheppard please come back (in one, two years)!**

 **Do and go on a street protest one month before the new season starts!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 1** (short vaguely promts)

Prompt:

 **Gabriel finds Harry.** He **helps, rescues and/** or **adopts Harry.**

 **.**

How Gabriel could meet Harry:

*Gabriel sees a pregnant Lily and follows her. Perhaps later he searches for Harry.

*He is near the house when Lily is killed.

*He sees Harry on the doorstep.

*He feels the disturbance from the wards existences (Private Drive) and investigates.

*He somehow sees Harry being mistreated.

*He somehow sees the Dursleys' (or someone else's) behaviour and follows for "desert".

*Harry talks to him.

*Gabriel is somehow in Little Winning (or London).

*Gabriel sees Harry doing something unusual.

*Gabriel and Harry meet on the street.

*Gabriel and Harry meet when the Azkaban guards attack before 5th year.

*Trickster

.

Timelines:

The timelines of Supernatural and Harry Potter are not equivalent. Supernatural starts in 2005. Harry Potter book/movie 1 starts in ( 30. October. 1981) 1991.

See previous chapter for a more detailed description.

 **.**

* * *

.

The Part 2 below is in this chapter a Very detailed prompt(s). In the previous chapter it was a small story (story start).

.

* * *

.

 **P** **art 2** (longer, more detailed prompts)

.

Pregnant Lily:

Gabriel is bored. He sees pregnant-Lily and follows her. He wants to visit later and searches for Harry. He finds him abused at the Dursleys.

Near the house:

He walks near the house. He hears a bang and investigates. He finds Harry and removes the kika-piece at his scar. He turns invisible when Snape enters the house and watches Snape cry and talk. He stays invisible and follows Harry till the doorstep where he wakes the Dursleys up and "marks" Harry. He later goes to visit. Calks the cops. Harry is put back and others are obliviated. He searches for Harry again.

Harry on the doorstep:

Gabriel is in Private Drive/ Little Winning the night Harry is left on the doorstep.

He sees and hears them leave the child there or finds the child there. He gets interested. Either he visits later and sees the treatment or knocks on the door and stays invisibly for them to talk or he sees the kika piece with the scar and decides to do something. He perhaps removes the piece or doesn't because the other lighters would find him. But I think he could hide himself. He could adopts him or makes sure an other lighter gets him, who removes the kika piece. Perhaps he removes the piece and comes back later to visit and sees the treatment.

One night he sees a old coddler put a baby on a doorstep on a cold night. He sees the kika-part in the scar and/or the bad blood-twisted -wards on the baby leaching his power. He takes the baby or comes visiting in later and takes him than 3/4 after 1st year school start.

Wards:

He sees wards iin a boring hicksville which mirrors the British bigotry and education- system. There aren't just wards but blood wards which are somehow wrong. He gets interested. Especially after seeing the behaviour in there.

Abused Harry:

He watches Harry-Hunting, Petunia's or Vernon's behaviour to a small child or a small child weighed down by big shopping bags. He follows and finds Private Drive 4.

He sees a clearly abused child on the street.

Azkaban guards/ Kika-eaters:

He finds 2 Azkaban guards before Harry's 5th year. He kills one. The other one flees (from Harry). Gabriel later in the night goes to Harry's room, wakes him up, talks to him and takes Harry with him. (Or follows invisible to the magic-users. Harry knows that.) Gabriel goes to the trial. Gabriel perhaps brings Crowley along.

On the street:

Gabriel and Harry meet before 3rd year after he runs off.

Unusual:

Gabriel sees Harry apparate/ fly to the school roof.

Gabriel sees Harry talking to the snake in the zoo and the treatment from the Dursleys. He follows them.

Trickster/ "desert":

Gabriel goes through London and sees a man (Someone or Vernon, Petunia, Dudley or Marge) doing something. He follows him to (near) Private Drive and does his Trickster thing. While in the typical British suburb shithole he decides to do more trickster business there.

.

•Vernon bumps into Gabriel muttering about his hair being wrong/ unnormal/ freakish. Gabriel follows him.

•Gabriel is in a supermarket (London). He sees Dudley push a smaller, younger child out of the way-into the floor to get to the sweets. Dudley than takes many things and takes the pieces other children wanted. Petunia is "applauding" her Duddikins and degrading the child on the floor. He follows them. The decides to watch the house for longer and does his Trickster thing in the neighbourhood which has many potential victims. He gets back and see Vernon drag a bloody Harry with broken arm into the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon is shouting about Harry being at fault for the freakish things happening in the neighbourhood. Gabriel knows he has tondo more. He looks at Harry. He knows he can't heal him and destroy the kika piece at his scar together or the lighters could feel possibly something. The kika piece is more dangerous. He takes Harry outside to an island. He removes the piece, brings him back and tells the Detective Inspector and police officers "as their" superior that they get the shit there and arrest everyone. Gabriel disappears. The superior doesn't mention that he never talked to the DI and officers. Gabriel comes back after nine days to trickster the Dursleys and to look at Harry and heal him. He Dursleys are not in prison. The information in the police computer says that the case is closed but not why or how. The officers don't remember anything. Someone whipped their minds. Some have the thought that the child is a liar. Gabriel goes to Private Drive. The neighbours are mind-raped too. The Dursleys are free and don't remember the police either. Harry is in the cupboard. Broken arm, bloody, filthy. Harry was unconscious the whole time until four days ago. He wasn't made to forget but his powers where bound stronger. Especially around the scar. He takes Harry with him. He leaves a clone behind with will run off and than disappear between Harry's 10th and 11th birthday.

•Gabriel is in a shopping centre (London). He sees Marge Dursley take the toys from other children's hands and her dogs growl and bite at the one's who confront her. He follows her to Private Drive where he watches Harry serve them and be degraded. He is about to intervene when Harry blows Marge up to a balloon. He later confronts Harry on the street. Gabriel is clapping "Brilliant. Blowing her up." Harry goes with him.

.

* * *

 **Please review. A writer asked me to post a prompt.**

From 917brat: A Gabriel/Harry story where Harry is a wizard or a wizard and an alpha shifter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**10\. July. 2018 posted: 10. March. 2020**_

 **Rehire Mark Sheppard as Crowley! Mr. Sheppard please come back (in one, two years)!**

 **Do and go on a street protest one month before the new season starts!**

 **.**

PROMPT PART 1 and 2+ SMALL STORY

* * *

 **Prompt 1 - Part 1** (short vaguely promts)

Prompt:

 **Lily** Evans/ **Potter** or James Potter **makes a deal** with **Crowley** (or a minor roads Under).

.

Reasons:

*Lily Potter(James) wants to have protection against Voldemort.

*James Potter is sterile and asks for a child.

*Lily Potter knows James is sterile (he doesn't know) but still wants to be a mother.

*Lily Potter is barren. James would separate from her if she can't give him an heir.

*Lily Evans is trapped by a (life-partnership) contract to James Potter to become Mrs. Potter and give him a male heir. The Potters brought her from Dumbeldore (in loco) with an old law pertaining muggleborns. She can't get out of the contract without getting killed by the contract

but she can sleep with someone else before the contract is due: Crowley.

Or: She asks Crowley that she does not give James an heir, or rather have an other man's child(ren).

#Harry is Crowley's biological son.

.

How Lily and Crowley could meet:

*Lily searched books (for protection) and found the summoning for crossroads Unders( short for Underworldler).

*Lily bumps into Crowley at a cold, windy, frosty night on the street.

*They meet like in my small story. (below, Part 2)

*Lily gets told about the summoning of crossroads Unders by a mundane herbs and stones seller.

.

Timelines:

 _The timelines of Supernatural and Harry Potter are not equivalent. Supernatural starts in 2005. Harry Potter book/movie 1 starts in (30. October. 1981) 1991._

 _Either_

 _You can make the timeline equivalent e.g. Harry is 25 years old in 2005. (_ In a general, common (a different) supernatural x harry potter crossover)

 _Or (in this case!)_

 _You can put the Harry Potter fandom into the future._

 _The wizarding world (especially the British) are backwards and stuck in a mix of middle ages and 1600-1700 (time of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Some countries most likely started earlier.) If Dumbeldork would still be headmaster, they would be like that in 2030 too. The wizarding world evolutes in a slower pace._

 _The British muggle/ mundane people are stuck in old times too to a degree. Technology grows fast in some areas but socially, the society, thinking, nobles, society structure, the proper things, the behaviour, the stereotypes of men and women, insular thinking and Roman empire thinking are still present today. It won't make a too much difference in the Harry Potter fandom._

 _One building shown in the Harry Potter movies was build in 2002._

 _._

 **In canon**

1960 (30. January) Lily Evans is born

1971- **1978** Hogwart **(Lily's age: 11-18)**

before 1977 Lily's parents bodily die/ are killed

 **1977** (end of the year) Lily is partnered to James and **is Mrs. Potter (Lily's age: 17)**

She is Mrs. Potter before she finishes school!

1979 (23. September-29. Oktober) Lily gets pregnant **(Lily's age: 19)**

1980 (31. July) Harry is born **(Lily's age:20)**

1981 (30. October) Harry is an orphan (He is brought to the Dursleys that night or the next) **(Lily's age: 21)**

1991 (1. September) first Hogwarts year for Ronald Weasley

.

 **Example A, B, C and D** (for a future fandom)

 **A** Supernatural 2013 Crowley gets the light-taori blood from Sam injected. He is free again in 2014. Harry is in his 3rd _(1st)_ year at Ilvermorny magic school. Harry is 13-14 years old _(11-12 years old)_ in 2014.

Harry was born 2000 _(2002)_. Lily was born 1980 _(1982)_.

 **B** Harry is 14 years old **_(9 years old*)_ **in 2010. The Tournament in 4th year is after the Boss, Sam and Michael are in the cage.

Harry was born 1996 **_(2001*)_.** Lily was born 1976 **_(1981*)_** **.**

 **C** The boys meet Crowley the first time in 2009. Harry is 9 years old _(_ _5 years old,_ **12 years old,** 2 years old).

Harry was born 2000 ( _2004,_ **1997,** 2007). Lily was born 1980 _(1984,_ **1977,** 1987).

 **D** The Alternative Reality universe is in 2017 in Supernatural. Crowley bodily dies in 2017. Crowley has to be revived or somebody else has to be killed. **(The show should rehire Crowley/ Mark Sheppard!)**

.

* * *

.

The chapters will usually have two parts. Part 1 (above) will be a short prompt. Short, to the point, sometimes with pointers. The Part 2 (below) will either be a Very detailed prompt -like in the next chapter - or a small story (scene, story piece, story beginning) like in this chapter. The small stories are short try's at the prompts.

If you add me as the Author of the "small story" parts, you can take them as a story beginning or idea or prompts.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt 2 - Part 2 Small story** (longer, more detailed prompts or sometimes " **small stories or story pieces/scenes** or one-shots **"** )

. _(If you want to take extracts or pieces of this "small stories" like the one below, than you really have to put my name up as Author of these parts.)_

.

Lily is sitting in a bar. Not the Leaky Cauldron. A real bar, a muggle bar. Muggle, ha. What a derogative word. As if the magic was mugged. Mugger. If all mundane persons are muggers. To mug, mugged, mugger, muggle, to mug, muggles. When she was eleven she pushed it aside and just used the thermologie. How wrong and blind she was, still is most likely. She looks around. It is an interesting place. A little bar in a side street, an insider's tip, it looks at first glance dingy, dark, grubby and how one would think a bar would be where boozers live but if one looks around, really looks around, a different picture presents. The dark, dangerous, seedy, dodgy atmosphere stayed but it's just the wanted atmosphere. The bar, table, panelling, wooden chairs and the wood parts of the settees and padded armchairs are done in a dark wood which contrasts nicely with the padding covers. A deep dark red. Almost blood red. It is colouring most covers. Two cosy corners have moos green covers and silver candle holders. A romantic setting. Red next to Green. This is the mundane world. Here you could wear red with green. Here she would not be reprimanded for her grandmother's jewellery. A pair of earrings and a ring. A filigran work with a grass green stone in the middle. An Amazonite. It would have been a masterpiece at the time it had been crafted. No. It still is. An intricate piece. Filaments, threads of silver flow together like vines or snakes. Most wizarding jewellery couldn't reach half the standard this pieces have. They have been passed down for hundreds of years from mother to daughter or sometimes directly to a granddaughter. She isn't allowed to wear them. Too Slytherin. Sometimes she wonders if others realise that her eyes are green and her hair red. Green and red. If James wouldn't like her eyes, would he want the colour changed? She wasn't and isn't allowed to wear them. The grass green stone is a rare thing in itself. Amazonites have often a blueish touch to them. It is something special to her. Like her grandmother she wanted to give the jewellery to her daughter or granddaughter. She still does. It didn't and doesn't mattered what it meant. Not to James. He took one look at it and wanted to destroy them. He brought her whole sets the next day but she still wouldn't allow him at her wand point to destroy them. Gold with red Rubins, gold with purple stones, pink stones, yellow stones, white gold with blue stones. He told her that no daughter of him will wear Slytherin colours. The jewellery is not going to be given to their daughters. It should be thrown out like Slytherin-trash. A daughter. James wants an heir. A male heir. He is a pureblood, a typical pureblood. He tries to hide parts of it and thinks he isn't but he is. He most likely wants two or 3 boys. Two. The money shouldn't be divided too much. Perhaps a girl then. Will the girl just be a trophy for a male son of someone else? Perhaps it would be good if she doesn't get a daughter. He was adamant about the jewellery. She didn't want to do it but she knew she had to do something. She told him she will give the Jewellery to her sister which satisfied him. But she couldn't do that. She doesn't know why she got them and not Petunia in the first place but there is this feeling that they belong to her. There had been the way which her grandmother had given them to her. No. She wouldn't give them away. Not really. The jewellery is the reason why she is sitting in this bar. Her grandmother's body died when she was young. Her grandmother's son and her mother bodily died shortly after she finished Hogwarts and shortly before the partnership with James. She perhaps would have went back into the mundane world to her parents. She was sad and James comforted her. He said the right things at the right time. Dumbeldore said the life-partnership to James would protect her because others wanted her. She still finds it strange that Dumbeldore could sign or had to sign some of the documents. There was one which had the date wrong. The main partnership contract. It was dated a few days after she had gotten her OWLs. She starts to fear that it hasn't been a mistake. A magical partnership contract. She is already partnered together with James. Her grandmother left her a little. Her parents left her a sum. She still has most of it. Today she was in the Swiss bank and opened a safe deposit box along with an account. She put the jewellery and some of her money in it, and paid up for one year. She will go back and pay up more later. Perhaps for 5 years. Or perhaps for a decade. The rest of her money went into her new account. The Swiss are never going to tell James about it. She made it clear that her partner or others cannot get excess to the money or the safe deposit box. Officially she is still Lily Evans in the mundane world. James will never know it. Her jewellery is safe and she has won time. After the bank she came to this bar. In the mundane world green and red could stand side by side. Red and green padded chairs, armchairs, settees and cloth serviettes. There are light coloured padded chairs and an armchair. The colour is whitish. Some would think the colour is ivory. It isn't ivory. The colour is the colour tint of beeswax. Light shade of beeswax. Fresh beeswax. Whitish fresh beeswax. Some beeswax coloured padded chairs stand flexible at different tables. They get often repositioned. At one side there is one table with only beeswax coloured chairs. When Lily entered this bar she somehow chose the settee- booth where she is sitting now. This seat is the perfect vantage point. Lily could easily watch most of the bar. Lily is looking at her drinking glass on the table. Lily looks up.

It is a beautiful place. This mundane bar. The door to the antechamber is in the middle. On the left side from the door there is a nook with a table and two dark green padded chairs. Romantic. On the right side there is a booth. Higher wooden walls for privacy and separation. Table with seating room for nine persons. Installed seating. Padded red settees. After this booth follows another smaller booth. Red. Cosy corner. Next to it there is a opening in the wall like an alcove but it is an independent small room. A romantic setting. Two dak green padded chairs, table and silver candle holders. On the other side of the alcove is a table with two red padded settees. Real settees. One on each side of the table. A single chair between them. The table with just beeswax coloured padded chairs follows next with an area which contains three big red coaches and one small lower oblong table. This area is a bit stereotypical-female. Pillows are on the couches. Red. Fern green. A mix. Mustered pillows. On the right side of it is a smaller booth- settee with higher wooded walls. A smaller seating are. Red. It could perhaps fit three, four persons. It was very cosy and comfortable. She is happy that she is sitting on this settee in this booth. The material is being very soft under her hand and on her back. It is a perfect vantage point. Lily likes it. She can watch most of the bar and keep the door in her sight. Her nerves are still jumpy. On the other side of her boothbooth a few steps away is the bar counter. Two red padded bar stools stand before the bar counter. The bar counter is directly opposite of the door. On the left side of the door is a table with two settees and one chair next to the "green chairs nook". Red settees. Green chair. Next to it is a table with different coloured padded chairs. This table is followed by two red padded straight high-backed armchairs. A little round table between them. On the wall behind the red armchairs are two paintings. There is no fireplace. Next to the paintings is a low sideboard. A closed wooden door is next to that. It is a business- private room. It possibly contains a telephone, a fax machine or/ and a telecopier (Infotec 6000 ) and a early computer or excess to the earlier forms of the Internet. Between this door and the bar counter is one dark green armchair. A high-backed armchair with a curved back. A small round table stands next to it. It is made out of dark wood. The wooden panelling, tables and other wood furniture and things are dark wood. Dark brown. Dark brown with a black tint. Very dark brown. Two metres behind the green armchair is a beeswax coloured curved high-backed padded armchair. It has a small round table too. On the right side of it is an old wooden something, on the left side is space. The space leads to a door to the backrooms. Lily doesn't know that some things will be newly build and changed in the future. Behind the bar counter different alcoholic beverages are on display. High quality. Higher priced beverages. Lower priced more affordable drinks. High priced beverages. Expensive drinks. Very high priced beverages and bottles. Whisky. Scotch. Single Malts. Cognac. Vermouth. Brandy. Tequila. Rum. Nonalcoholic drinks. High quality juices. Teas. Other nourishments. There are no 'sale' or cheap alcoholic beverages. High prices and affordable prices. Everyone could order something with his, her or their financial means. A beautiful place. Lily smiles bittersweetly a happy smile. This bar. This special bar. Dark. Dangerous. Dodgy. An special atmosphere. A feeling most can't grasp and pin down. An atmosphere. Dark but not black or bad. Dodgy atmosphere but not really dodgy. No drug dealers, no thugs, no organised crime. Perhaps some dodgy, questionable persons. Politicians, 'Grey persons', persons with secrets. Some good, some perhaps not. Dangerous. An dangerous atmosphere but not 'really' dangerous. The persons. They could be dangerous. Some persons are dangerous. Some persons are dangerous but not a danger or a threat. Some are a danger but not dangerous. The last category does not last long in the bar if it occurs. There is a feeling Lily can't grasp and pin down.

"Why do you worry?"

Lily's head snaps up. "What? I don't worry. I smiled."

"Your smile doesn't reach your eyes. You are smiling and are happy about something but you eyes tell a different story. You are worried about something. Something which has been bothering you for a while. Your eyes tell things. You are frustrated, irked, a bit confused, are at a loss, unsettled, partly broken, in someway outnumbered, subdued, bawled out, belittled, smothered, have been beaten down and oppressed. A downtrodden woman. Not completely. Whatever or whoever is worrying you has most likely to do with that. The persons involved most likely would be happy about it if you would be a quite pretty doll. There is still fire in your eyes and you. You haven't given up yet. You want to fight. You are weighed down but something still makes you smile. You are smiling and are happy but are still worrying. This _établissement_ is relaxing. You are sitting at a good seat which is one of my favourite seating places. It makes you happy. Do you permit me to join you and have a seat?"

Crowley usually wouldn't ask for permission and just sit down but, looking at the woman, he could tell that she needs to have some control.

Lily isn't denying what the man said. It is mostly the truth. She was about to verbally strike out at him when he asked for her permission to sit. Every wizard and witch would have had just sit down like they would do her a flavour. Dumbeldore would have sat down like he owned the place and her, turn the words around like she has a dept to pay and than dismiss her. Dumbeldore would talk to her like she would be a small dumb child. The man before her is completely different. Different than Dumbeldore. Different than James. Different than any wizards and witch. He is wearing a tailored expensive mundane suit. He is handsome and is standing with confidence. He radiates power. He could have easily taken the place but he didn't. She looks at his face. He is waiting calmly for her to answer. Lily is sure that if she would say 'No.', he would sit down somewhere else. That is the reason why she answers: "Yes. Please sit down." She smiles at him and he sits down in front of her. For a moment his knee touches hers.

"This is one of your favourite seating places?"

"Yes. I prefer this cosy booth-settee and the dark green and beeswax coloured armchairs."

The bartender brings and sets down a coaster and tumbler. The man waits till the woman is back at the bar and he had a swallow before he replies: "I'm Crowley.". "Lily"

Crowley asks: "Long Island Ice Tea?" Lily nods.

"Whisky?"

"Craig."

It is comfortable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" There is no need to specify what Crowley is talking about. Lily gets playful. "Why should I tell you?" Crowley sees the playfulness.

"Because I have two pretty ears. Because we are talking for a little while and you are already smiling. This time your eyes are smiling too. Because I could help you." Lily smiles at this. "I doubt you could help me with James, the contract or my wish but I would like to talk with you."

"You shouldn't be so fast. I make dreams come true. Contracts are part of my work and I'm good with them."

He waits till she looks at him and than asks: "What could it hurt, if you tried? Lily?"

"It won't make it worse." Lily decides and tells him about her life.

"After my parents bodily died, James offer sounded like a good idea. It was stability. James said the right things and the headmaster of the school said how good of a choice it was and took care of the paperwork and the contracts. I should have seen that it was strange. _Especially with the wrong, too early date on the main contract._ "


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley needs help Dean.

Harry dean's son , Crowley adopted him

Harry is Crowley's son, dean adopted him

Underdog

Under dog harry finds him/her and that way Crowley

Dog is the reason Crowley and harry meet, dog finds the wards, a smell, blood, somehow brings to harry/little winning, collect deals in little winning, finds harry and points at him, growls

Under dog attack dementors

Harry can see dog

Crowley follows under dog who disappears to visit harry

Under dog present

Under dog caries harry home to Crowley

Harry finds an underdog welp/puppy. He wants to keep it. Or it is injured and he helps. (An older dog too who goes back Crowley is curious about how/which kind of magical powers it was.) Or he keeps him. Mother dog or Crowley go searching and find him.

.

Dougal McGregor

Dougal McGregor. Dumbeldork killed to keep McGonagall and win her, not mother, breeding

.

®1) Gabriel goes through London and sees a man doing something. He follows him to (near) private drive and does his trixter thing. While in the typical British suburb shithole he thinks to do some trister business there.

®1A) one night he sees a old coddler put a baby on a doorstep on a cold night. He sees the kika-part in the scar and/or the bad blood-twisted -wards on the baby leashing his power. He takes the baby or comes visiting in later and takes him than 3/4 after 1st year school start.  
®1B) he sees wards there,in a boring caff which mirrors the British bigotry and education. Not just wards but blood wards which are somehow wrong. He gets interested. Especially after seeing the behaviour in there.  
®1C) He watches harry-hunting, petunia's or Vernon's behaviour to a small child or a small child weighed down by big bags. He follows and finds Private drive 4.  
®1D) He finds 2 dementors before 5th year. He kills one and later in the night takes harry with him. Goes to the trial etc. Perhaps brings Crowley in.  
®1H) like 2H with Gabriel instead.

2) Crowley gets insulted or something by Vernon's sister or petunia or Vernon and sees the other. Crowley follows him. He wants to do it himself, the old fashion way. He finds private drive. Or Crowley somehow else ends in private drive(what was it ? Little winging?). [[[[{He later maybe asks Gabriel for help with the newly renamed child. The scar with the kika-part or help generally or they meet later differently and Gabriel takes a liking to harry.]]]}

2E) He finds the wards and gets interested and decides to watch first. He sees the boy's treatment and can feel the magic. He take the boy for whatever reason to help him or use him(and perhaps kills/tortures the dursleys).  
2F) He sees the scene or finds the doorstep baby. He feels the baby's magic and gets interested since it's different. He keeps the baby or decides to visit him later and sees than the treatment. Harry begs for him to take him with him.  
2G) He can't enter the wards. He could tear them down but than Marge goes ballon in the air and harry runs out. Crowley makes harry a deal, a different kind of deal not a 10 year deal.  
2H) Harry stumbles into Crowley after running away that ballon night. Crowley doesn't let him simply go.  
2I) Dementors. He finds it interesting and follows invisible. Offers a deal to harry at night. He helps in the trial, harry gives him entry to new things. Harry later tells him he wants Crowley to take him.

3) Crowley gets summoned there for a deal. (E to I) or

3J) A neighbour summons him to get rid of the freak neighbour and something else. In the deal didn't stand to kill him, he took him with him.  
3K) Harry summoned Crowley or a new crossroads unterworlder who gets Crowley to arrive since he wasn't sure if a deal with a small child is allowed. Crowley takes over.

3K)  
Harry begs for help. He can cook and do thinks as long he isn't hit. Crowley takes him. Or harry asks for one night to talk. After the night Crowley changes the deal and helps him.

4) Lily asks for a deal.

4L) a deal for protection for her son. Crowley gets bored or after the blood thing and searches harry out and sees the treatment.  
4M) Lily wants a child or a night without James. Harry is Crowley's biological son.

5) Harry is Crowley's biological son. (If Crowley was in lily while she/he was together with dean Winchester, it would be their biological son!)

I realised I may have overdone it with details. Sorry. Does it bother you?  
I make a short version of the other prompts.

Crowley somehow gets harry away from the dursleys. Perhaps asks for help from Gabriel and/or dean Winchester with the wards or something else.

6) An older harry(15-19) meets Gabriel. He sees his trixter magic

my preferred prompt: harry makes a deal with Crowley:  
How they met:  
Version one Crowley is already in little winning or private drive.  
There are diverse ways how he got there in the versions A-M above.  
Version two is that harry summoned him directly.

Version one

A)Crowley sees harry,the treatment, the wards etc. and gets interested and offers a deal. Not a direct 10years deal but a different kind like work for me or 2I. in exchange for help and takes harry in. Or a 10years deal which he later changes to a no deal-deal. Harry begs to come with him then and not in 10years.

Could happen when:  
-3/4 after 1st elemtary class year(what are they called?)  
-after 2nd year  
-each summer, technically  
-after he jump/flew/apparated onto the school roof  
\- after 4 year because of Cedric, because he is ignored or like 2I.  
\- after 5th year/after Sirius in the ministry  
To be honest, a deal between beginning 6th year till war end doesn't make much sense.

Version two  
After 2nd year: harry finds a little nice box in the chamber which he takes with didn't see him take it. It could be just opened by a parseltonge or a blood heir of Slytherin otherwise it looks like jewellery. The problem is that dumbeldork does legilimens. So it could be that dumbeldork sees it there and takes it away or harry didn't think about it-dork didn't see it and harry didn't give it up like the sword.( dumbeldork most likely let visitors of his office think he is gryphindors heir)  
He could remember it after dumbeldork asks to speak to dobby(he most likely wanted to bond with the house elf so harry doesn't and he gets a personal elf. Perhaps he even did it and ordered dobby to not tell harry since it would hurt him but its not to most likely.)  
Son he remembers and puts the bracelet thing on his hand. It turns to an old leader band, invisible and notice me not. And perhaps he thinks he could keep it but dumbeldork conditioned him otherwise.  
Even let's say it is a simply or glittery pretty rock which harry took with him because of some feeling. Dumbeldork would just take it because it is out of the chamber, or would think 'why does he want a simply piece of rock' or 'it's glittery and perhaps worth something'.

The best idea would be that whatever it is that he takes, harry doesn't think about it while talking/reporting to dumbeldork. If it is something not worth much/any or special in Harry's eyes than perhaps after harry remembers the piece X, harry will think that it isn't anything special and he could take it like garbage or a few ripped strands of grass from the grass before the castle or some street corner.

Things that fit that category could be:

!+ A LITTLE PIECE OF STONE THat looks like it broke off of one of the statutes or walls in the chamber.

\+ a piece of wood or a piece of twinge  
\+ piece of metal (could be worth something in thwnwizarding world, take pay with coins)  
\+ leader band (could belong to a student, he would give it up)  
\+ a piece of ripped clothes  
+a single shoe lace( he would most likely keep that without telling Ron or Hermione who both would somehow tell others)

!+ A LONGISH, WORN, RIPPED OFF LOOKING, OLD PIECE OF COW LEADER (STRIP) like his shoes are made off [ I guess he would keep that thinking that nobody would miss it. He could tie it around his wrist like a band/branchlet. And since to him nothing changes but to others it's invisible and notice-me-not. He wouldn't report that.

+something you can think of

So that's the difficulties and danger of unrealistic. With dumbeldork not finding out or harry simply giving it up. Also he has to keep it on his person 24/7 . dumbeldork most likely searches his trunk beginning and shortoy before the end and the end of the school year without harry finding out.!

I would say the best idea would be broken off stone and ripped of leader strip!

.

et's say you can solve this problems than harry at the dursleys looked up plays with the band (or the stone) which is still invisible to everyone else and notice me not.

Version stone:  
The stone opens on one side and out comes a little micro book which enlarges when token out ( search online for" Din A6" for the length of the book) or there's a branchlet in there which he takes out.

Version leader strip:  
He plays with the band which changes into a real branchlet ( entwined leader or metal one.  
Versions:

1.A leader one with a leader mini thumbnail big bag. Opening the bag he gets a book which enlarges.  
Positive: One can put other things into it which aren't lose or liquids, perishing things or lose weapons.  
Important: one has to make a very small bag, like this charm things for jewellery but smaller so nobody thinks there could be something in there. Like micro SD card or sim card/micro sim card.

2\. A leader one with a micro book with enlarges when opened. It shrinks when closed except if the band is put in like bookmarker.  
Negative: even if it doesn't rip off the band its dangerous./people would want to see if something is written in there

3\. A metallic branchlet with a micro book like in 2. Book could be encased in a like vine wired cover.  
Negative: same problem like in 2. It most likely won't be ripped of because it's metal and it looks more like piece of jewellery but it also looks like important book.

You could add other books later with different bands. So you could use everyone like you like.  
Since it is Salazar's chamber. It could be made by Salazar. 1000 years ago a metal branchlet would have been even more worth and noticeable. Salazar most likely would have chosen a leader-only branchlet with other safety things. Which why it was a strip of leader with harry thought as worthless and which the owner wouldn't want to have back anyway.

The leather version 1. is which I choose. Harry watches it change into a like vine entwined leader branchlet. He relaxes after it stops changing. Seeing no imminent danger he looks closer at it [I have a great description on how it looks]. He notices a (two) very very small thing in the middle (one in the middle, one at the side) which looks like a little poach/bag. The one at the side looked empty. 'Stupid' harry thought' As if something would fit in there'. But harry still looked at the middle one. It had something like a lash. Opening it a mini mini book shlit out it. It enlarges when he opens it. "Wow" harry breathed out. But quickly shuts it when hearing noise. It shrinks. He puts it easily back into the "poach" and fastens it around his wrist. Its a metal ring and a hook but after the hook was in the ring, the leather entwined like it always was like this.  
His uncle opened the door. Later harry would realise that nobody could see or feel or touch the branchlet.

If you like and take this one I could write more of what's in the book.

.

So harry finds the summoning thing in there. To summon a person you can get you a lot of things but a price must be paid. To read what is and what isn't in the contract. And to bargain! Perhaps that way if the summoner can offer something worthy he/she doesn't have to pay a higher price :his/her kika-energie or some kind of ownership in torture.

One can't sell his/her soul.  
So I rewrote the show. They sell a part of their energie(E) which is called kika. (Crowley and Cas don't have kika but have the rest of E and other energies.)

So after then years the hounds either collect the kika which has an imprint of their personality in it but not the person itself.  
Or, like with dean, not the kika was taken but the whole person. The body of dean dies and he gets dragged down and gets some other form of body. People with the whole person dragged down became like Crowley and Ruby(Unders/ Underworldlers). Just kika's become energie to use and some shadowy things like drones.

So the:his/her kika-energie or some kind of ownership in torture means:  
The kika selling or what happened to dean(ownership)

.

He gets the ingredients. He can go/stay out one night and goes to a crossroads.  
[If its in singular, is it crossroads or crossroad? English is stupid sometimes.]  
He summons Crowley or a new crossroads Under which gets King Crowley. I will think about a more concrete deal later when I know what you decide how they met.

Or he finds{searches for} a crossroads after running out from Marge ballon. [I search for one on the map myself!] Or he takes one near the leaky cauldron without going in and meeting fudge. I am just not sure if it's dirt, concrete or pebble stones near there in London. If you want to let him meet the minister,I will have to rewatch it and see if he would get a chance at escaping. Dumbeldork sure asked people to look and spy(hehem: watch out for the poor boy).-funny?  
So while harry most likely could buy things. Something's would be reported and would leave a trail. Harry couldn't him after the deal.

So harry makes a deal. Crowley likes him or something and takes him with him or something. That's a planning for later.

.

Version one again

They could met one way or another like in versions 2. Or 2.E. to M.  
Also harry could have literally stumbled into Crowley on the sidewalk, apologises and they start talking. Perhaps the trunk opens up after harry pushes it away to stop a bigger collision and Crowley sews something magical and/or interesting.  
Or he sees Crowley kiss a man(deal) and keeps staring at Crowley with a blush.

They talk make a deal.

Which do you like? If you chose before 3rd year, tell me so I can rewatch the movie start, first 30minutes. Perhaps the whole movie. It's not that long.


End file.
